Tale of Shadow
by Pika11chu
Summary: A legend turned average. How can this be? Join Shadow, a strange-colored Umbreon with a good sense of time, in his journey to find out who and what he is. ( I am new here so feel free to suggest things I should work on; one more thing this is based upon the Pokemon mystery dungeon explores of.. series)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Roars were the only sounds heard throughout the vast floating empire. Two monstrous creatures were fighting; But what for? Power of course. Both were wounded heavily, and blood was evident on both. One was a blue creature with piercing red eyes and the other having also piercing red eyes but shadowy and unable to be seen.

"Why are you doing this? I have done nothing to you."

The other roared but did not answer and charged at its opponent; unleashing a powerful _dragon claw_ nearly killing the blue creature. The great creature fell to the ground, its breathing shallow and short. It was going to die. No one would know if it would die neither its siblings nor its own creator, who was in a deep slumber. How had it come to this? It was a legendary being capable of great and powerful things, yet it will be beaten. If only it had enough strength to use its ability to go back and change what was happening. But alas, one could only dream and hope. The other mighty creature grinned at its weakened victim. With one last blow, it would gain the power of this useless and pitiful creature before it. It used another _dragon claw_ to finish off the blue legend.

As this was happening, the blue creature recollected its final moments and the happenings of its long, long life. It closed its eyes waiting for its end, too weak to fight anymore.

*slash*

It was done, the blue creature was died; no longer in its way for its conquest for power and rule over the pathetic world before it. A smirk appeared on its features, 'Now to take his abilities' it thought. It crept closer to its fallen opponent….

A little ways away, three pink, blue, and yellow twinkles were coming closer to the fallen creature also. They had reached the creature shortly after the evil doer reached their friend. They had been summoning by their great creator to help their fallen comrade; but not in fighting though. That was for another time and place. This shocked the giant, monstrous creature. It glared at the three pests and unleashed an attack at them. Before it could though, they—being Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie—circled around it and fired an attack of their own, knocking the creature out for now.

The three fairy-like creatures hovered around their friend. Mesprit tried her hardest not to cry for she was the Pokémon of emotions and could not help it. Azelf looked at her sister and gave her a reassuring smile. They would help their friend no matter what. Uxie studied her blue friend; he was still clinging to life a little. They had to work fast to save him. Uxie made a noise to her siblings, signaling them that they needed to perform the ritual that was told to them in their dreams by Darkria. They had to work fast and critically because of the fallen villain knocked out behind them.

The circled around their friend, slow at first then very fast. Soon their friend was glowing and then in a flash he was gone. The three fairies were gone also, nowhere to be seen nor heard.

An umbreon of blood red and black walked out of its hiding spot. It had witness everything, and was not very pleased with the results. Its master was waking from its fainted form. Nero—the red and black umbreon— sneered, "That was pathetic, dear master. You let a couple of fairies beat you." Piercing red glared down at the small creature before it (AN: the bad guy is big like Dialga and Palkia).

"Sorry, but it was. Anyways, did you get its powers and abilities?"

Red eyes glowed and a smirk appeared.

"Most of it? I guess I should have stepped in a little, but what is the fun in that? Well, whatever those three did, it means your prey is still alive, for the most part, and you don't have all of its powers. Do you wish for me to track down that weakling and bring him here to you?"

A roar was the only responds.

"I see. It shall be done then, my master" With a bow, Nero left.

Red eyes looked over the horizon….

(End of prologue….)


	2. Bright lights and a silly name

The sounds of waves hitting the sandy beach echoed throughout. A lone pinkish-purple figure was pacing about with an impatient look on its face.

"What is taking Aqua so long?" a feminine voice spoke, belonging to none other than our impatient figure. "He should have been here ten minutes ago." She continued in a huff of exasperation. She swished her fork-tailed back and forth impatiently.

She finally sat down and gazed around until she caught something in her sight, the awe striking sunset. She had seen millions upon millions of sunsets here, yet it had never ceased to amaze her. She thought for a moment that she should have brought her little brother to see this beautiful sight, but then remembered that she was going to be too busy to keep track of him if she was going to go _exploring_. She hissed slightly at this thought. She wasn't much of an explorer nor did the idea of exploring bring much pleasure to her. That was more of her father's and baby brother's thing. Her sister was 'ok' with exploring but only because it helped with her business in town. She would occasionally go with her to make sure that her sister was safe. As for her mother, from what she heard from her dad was that she, in her younger days, was a hard-core explorer. Unfortunately, now she was more concern with her children than exploring.

The impatient Sun Pokémon smiled. She loves her family dearly and does anything for them. As for her friend Aqua, who she has known since they were pups, he had a tendency to be late for everything, but usually no more than a couple minutes. This was the most he was late ever.

"Probably got held up by his mom," She snorted. "Might as well wait up for him for a little bit long-…"

Just then a bright light was emitted from the far distance of the beach. She was very shocked and startled by this light. She had jumped and hid behind one of the many rocks on the beach. When the light dissipated all that was left was a lump of a figure. The Espeon poked her head from her hiding place and looked around. Cautionly, she walked out and slowly walked up to the small figure. It wasn't as small as she was, but it was kind of small from a distance.

Creeping slowly, she made it to this strange creature. She found it was heavily wounded and that it was an Umbreon, like her dad. It looked to be a shiny but its fur had a blue-ish tint to it instead of a grayish one. If she could maybe see its eyes then she could really tell if it was a shiny. Remembering that the Umbreon was injured, she ran to her bag that she had brought with her. She pulled out an Oran berry and carefully opened the moonlight Pokémon's mouth and placed it in there. She helped it chew as well, since it was unconscious. The chewing part was easy but helping it sallow was hard. She had to carefully lift its head up and tilt it slightly to make sure it went down. When she was sure that the Oran berry went down, she started to clean the blood from its pelt. Taking gentle licks like a mother would do for her child, she cleaned it.

She took a step back to take a look at her handy work. He, she had found that it was a male, was looking better than how she found him, but he still had claw marks and bruises on his body. Those would heal eventually and some might even scar but he would be ok.

'I wonder what happen to him,' she thought to herself. 'He must have been in a real fight though. All those claw marks and bruises make it very evident…' She turned away from him for a brief moment to look at the dazzling sunset. It hadn't been long for her to wait and the sun was still far from becoming nighttime.

"Oooww…" A groan emitted from the injured Umbreon, this made the pinkish-purple Pokémon whip her head around to stare at him. He was starting to awaken from his unconscious state and she moved back a little to give him some space. Worry was etched on her face. She may not know who he is but she still cared as if he was family.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly

He opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. Blinking his eyes slowly, he noticed that he felt exhausted for whatever reason he could not remember.

"Umm… mister?"

His eyes immediately snapped to look at the source of the voice. The sudden motion scared the other Pokémon. He could not find his voice so he simply nodded in responds to her first question.

"Ok. Well…um… how should I put this… were you in a… in a fight of some kind?" The female eeveelution asked.

He gazed at her quizzically, and then he noticed a scratch on his left paw. He nodded again.

"Ah. Well, I helped you as best of my abilities with the things I have, so you should come with me, if you can walk and stand, to get better aid." She stated. She stood up and waited for him to as well. He managed to stand, and stumbled slightly. Upon seeing this, the Espeon jumped to his side and supported him by having him lean on her slightly. "Off we go then, yeah?"

He nodded again and they took careful baby steps to the Sun Pokémon's home. There she would be able to treat him better than on the sandy beach; though it might take a while. They took the stony path out of the beach area to the forest one. They passed many trees and bushes, along with flowers, grass, and the dreaded weeds.

"So… I'm Jade by the way, and you are?" Jade asked to make some small talk, the silent was killing her. This halted the moonlight Pokémon right in his tracks. He gave her a confused look, what did she mean by this question?

"Your name, silly," She chuckled, "What is your name?"

'His name?' He thought. He then continued to think and came up with nothing. He had no name and if he did he sure could not remember it.

He shook his head.

"Uh? What do you mean no… oh. You have no name? Um… well…" She really sucked at these situations. She did not talk much to others, much less figure out names. "Er… why don't I give you a name? Like… uh…" She looked around quickly. 'Geese,' She thought,' not much to go on for this… Ah!'

"How about 'Shadow'? It suits your kind of Pokémon quite well! "She smiled hoping he would buy into—I mean accept the name. Boy was she terrible with names. He thought for a moment.

'A names a name so it will have to do,' He nodded in affirmative.

"Great! I mean… uh…"She blushed. She should not have said that, now he must think she wasn't even trying, and she very much was. Do you know how hard it is to come up with names?

Shadow smiled at her, he was starting to like her already even though he did not know her. She had a happy vibe to her and he liked it. It reminded him of someone he knew but couldn't place it.

Snapping out of her embarrassment long enough to see the sky was darkening, she quickly said "Well, we should head for my home quickly! It will be dark soon and you need to be healed as well as I don't need to get in trouble with my parents."

He nodded in agreement. 'That would be bad,' he thought to himself.

They quicken their pace and found themselves at a rather large home. It had an Umbreon head on the very top. It seemed to have many rooms probably to house all the family members plus more. It was a strange sight to Shadow. He had never seen anything like this.

"Well! This is my home, and we should get in quick or deep dodo trouble!" She scrambled to her feet and ran to the door. "Coming?" She shouted turning her head while running.

He nodded while he gazed at her with his piercing red eyes….


	3. Jade's family

When they reached the door of Jade's home, they found that it was closed and locked.

"Well, that's unusual. Usually, they have the unlocked and they knew I went out…" Jade said. Jade then processed to knock on the door. Nothing happened. Then she did it again, but much more loudly and harder. From the other side you could hear scampering of feet towards the door. Then a child voice rang out.

"Password?"

"Password? What do you mean by password? We have no password. "Jade stated.

"No password. No entry. Good-bye~!" the young voice retorted. Shadow looked at Jade with a raised eyebrow. She smiled at him and looked back at the door.

"Aaron, you little brat! Let me in or so help me I will tell mom and dad then you won't get to go adventuring anymore!" Jade shouted. An "eep" was heard from the other side and then a click was heard. The door slowly opened and on the other side was a shiny eevee with a frighten expression.

"Please don't tell mom and dad!" the little eevee cried.

Jade humph and said," Well, now that the door is open I just might not."

Aaron sighed in relieve and grinned. He moved out of the doorway to let his sister in. Shadow followed behind. She and Aaron led Shadow into the den. Aaron had not notice Shadow's presence so when his sister turned to the eeveelution and asked him to stay there, he was surprised.

"Aaron, keep Shadow company," Jade told her brother, then whispered in his ear, "He doesn't talk much so don't expect a conversation. Also, I will explain later." Then she processed to walk out of the room to retrieve gauze and some oran berry juice for Shadow's injures. Aaron nodded and walked over to Shadow. He sat down and told Shadow he could too.

"So..."Aaron started, "ever been adventuring or exploring?"

Shadow thought for a moment. He might have but didn't know. He shrugged in responds.

"Oh…"Was all Aaron said before Jade walked into the room.

"Got some gauze and berry juice for you Shadow," She said and smiled at him. She then began rubbing the oran berry juice first on his injures.

"Oh, Shadow are you my sister's boyfriend?" Aaron asked Shadow.

"Aaron! He is not my boyfriend!" Jade yelled. She blushed while saying this. 'Her have a boyfriend? Yeah right. In a million years maybe.' She thought to herself.

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Mom and dad said before they left that no boys in the house while they were gone…. Maybe I should tell them and you get in trouble?"

"You wouldn't dare" Jade narrowed her eyes at her little brother.

"Wouldn't I?" Aaron smirked evilly. Shadow just watched form the sidelines to watch the sibling's bickering. It made him sad and happy at the same time. He chuckled bitterly. Jade noticed this and she looked at him confused.

"Huh? What's wrong Shadow?" She asked. He only looked at her quietly.

"Does he ever talk? "Aaron asked.

"Uh, no. I think he has amnesia though. He didn't even know his name when I asked him. So I gave him a name." She smiled, she then begun wrapping the gauze on the injuries now. Aaron rolled his eyes at his sister's choice of names.

"That is the worse name ever, sis. I can think a better name than _that_. Like Ash, Booker or Zane." Aaron boasted. Then he turned to Shadow and asked, "Do you even like that name? You can still be called something else." Shadow thought for a moment. He did like his name, plus Jade said it suited him. Shadow shook his head. "Eh? Fine, have it that way, but no offence to _you_ , Shadow, your name is lame and cliché." Aaron said bluntly.

"Aaron! That is not nice. How would you feel if someone called your name that?" Jade scolded. Aaron looked at his sister then Shadow.

"I wouldn't like it at all" Aaron mumbled and his ears drooped. "Sorry, Shadow." Shadow smiled at the sliver-ish eevee, he took no offence to what the little eevee said so it didn't bother him. Aaron smiled back at the moonlight Pokémon. Jade finished wrapping up Shadow with gauze." He looks kind of like a mummy," Aaron teased.

"That's what happens when you get in a fight Aaron. You become a mummy." The Espeon said to her little brother smiling. She then looked at Shadow and said, "You must be tired. I'll take you our guestroom to sleep. Maybe you'll talk to all of us tomorrow?" She stood up and walked off. Shadow and Aaron followed after her. She then pointed out their rooms on the way there and if he needs anything he could come asked them. Shadow merely nodded.

"Well, here you are Shadow," Jade said happily. The room was next to Jade's and across from someone named Glace.

'Whoever that is' Shadow thought. Jade open the door for him and led him inside.

"This is obviously your bed," She gestured to the hay bedding on the ground, "and remember, if you need anything, just come to my or Aaron's room." Shadow nodded. "I'll leave you to your dreams then, good night." She was left the room, but before she walked out she heard a faint 'good night, Jade' from a silky smooth and appealing voice. She blushed slightly, and assumed it was Shadow. If it was, she liked his voice.

When the door was closed, Shadow found himself smiling. He had found his voice a bit, well, just enough to say good night to the pretty sun Pokémon. He also found himself alone, but that was okay. It would give him time to think of things or not. He finally realized how exhausted he was. His eyes drooped slightly; he walked over to his bed and laid down. His last thoughts were about Jade and how nice she was to a total stranger, before his dreams consumed him.

_Shadow's Dreams—_

_All Shadow felt was fear and pain. Red eyes were staring wickedly at him. They looked like they wanted to kill him. _

"_They did." A voice said to him. Shadow looked around for the source but found nothing. Then he heard a chuckle. "You can't find me because I'm the voice of your conscious," The voice said. "Well, the voice of your original self's conscious, anyways"_

"_How and who am I?" Shadow said. _

"_I don't know and I can't tell you. You have to figure that out on your own. Also there is only bit and pieces left of me anyways." The voice said. "I can only guide you a little on your journey with the little knowledge I have." The ground then started to rumble. The red eyes turned into a monstrous shadowy creature with piercing red eyes. It was coming towards him, and it looked ready to attack too! Shadow yelped and tried to run, but found he couldn't. His injuries were worse than they were before Jade fixed him up. _

_So he couldn't move, all he could do was watch and wait. The creature than raised it claws and striked him. Shadow felt his body hurt worse now, and felt he was dying. He looked at the creature and found it was smirking down at him. _

"_Shadow!" a voice cried. _

'_Huh?' Shadow looked around again. It was a different voice from his conscious. _

"_Shadow! Come on! You got to wake up!" the voice cried again. He also felt something shake his body. "Come on! You need to eat before going back to sleep again! I know my derpy sister forgot to tell you but I won't let you starve!"_

Shadow found that Aaron was shaking him. "Ah! Good! You're awake! I got you food, here." Aaron cheered and handed him an apple. "You need to eat something, or you might have nightmares. That usually what happens to me if I don't eat." The little eevee smiled at him. Shadow returned the smile. "Oh! I need to go eat too. Night Shadow!" Then Aaron scampered out of the room, leaving Shadow once again alone.

After eating, Shadow rested his body again and fell back to sleep.

-Jade-

"Jade, I can't believe you forgot to give him food," Aaron scolded his older sister.

"Sorry, I-I got a little sidetracked," She replied. Her ear twitched, she heard voices; three to be exact. She walked to the front door with Aaron trailing behind, and found it was her parents and older sister, Glace.

"Hi, mom, dad, and Glace! Welcome home!" Aaron greeted. "Guess what? We have a-humf" Jade put her paw to her brother's mouth and glared down at him.

"A what?" Her dad asked .

"Oh~ Nothing, Dad. Just new berries. Right, Aaron?" Jade looked at her brother.

"What about Sha—" Aaron began.

"Right, Aaron?" She was glaring deathly at her baby brother.

"Oh, right, right. Very few new berries though." Aaron said. Jade hoped her dad would buy it. To her luck, he nodded and accepted the lie. Jade sighed in relief and she and Aaron moved out of the way for the rest of their family to walk in. "What about Shadow?" Aaron whispered to the sun Pokémon.

"We'll tell them after they have gotten into the den. It isn't right to shout that out to them at the front door" She whispered back. When her family was in the den, Jade started, "So, Mom and Dad, I have something to tell you."

"Is it that you want to start exploring with your old man now like your little brother?" Her dad asked.

"No." Jade said, "Its—"

"Oh, Jade! I remember when you used to love going exploring with me. You used to beg me to take you. What happen to that, sweetie?" Her dad asked.

"I, I just grew out of that. Anyways, I—"

"Jade, honey, did Aqua show up on the beach today?" Her mother interrupted.

"About the beach, I—"

"Jade, is Aqua your boyfriend now?" Glace interrupted her little sister.

Jade twitched and shouted "NO! AND FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS WILL YOU GUYS STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" Her family froze; they were shocked by that outburst.

"Uh… sorry. Anyways I found an injured Pokémon and brought him here to patch him up. He is in the guestroom right now sleeping, I hope."

Her sister and mother nodded at this but her dad felt there was more to tell than just this, but didn't bother with it. They had just got home and were all tired from the long day.

"Well," Her father started, "Maybe we should all gets some sleep like our guest." They all nodded in agreement and went to bed, but Jade's dad stopped her before she walked into her room.

"There is more to it than that, isn't there?" He asked. Jade nodded slightly.

"I did find him on the beach, but he didn't know who he was. Also there was a bright light when he appeared… it was strange" Jade said to her dad.

"I see. Well, you go to bed, sweetie. We will talk more about our guest when he is around and when everyone is well rested." Jade nodded and walked into her room. The older eeveelultion walked to his shared room with his mate. He was smiling as he thought to himself, 'This sounds very familiar.'


End file.
